fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki is a main character in the anime and manga series Bleach. She is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, a lieutenant of the 13th Division under Captain Jushiro Ukitake. She is the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. She is also the one who introduced Ichigo to the Shinigami and Hollows, thus kick-starting the plot of the series. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Kuchiki is a professional wrestler currently signed to Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment (UWE), where she is the current UWE Queen’s Champion in her second reign, and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) in their developmental branch APEX Underground, where she is the current and inaugural APEX Underground Women’s Champion. Background * Series: Bleach * Species: Soul * Age: 18-19 (by appearance) * Height: 4’9” * Weight: 134 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) UWE, APEX (AU) * Debut: 2007 * Status: Active * Billed from: Inzuri, 78th District of Rukongai in the Soul Society * Allies: The Corleone Family, Ichigo Kurosaki, Mikasa Ackerman * Rivals: The Royal Pain, Rookie Revolution, Revy, Asui Hikaru * Twitter: @ShinigamiOriginal Professional wrestling career Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) Personality Initially born into a lower class, Rukia retains her modesty, even as an adopted member of the nobility. She is graceful and “clean”, yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles, even from her friends. According to Ukitake, Rukia never opens up her heart, and has difficulty making friends. Rukia is clueless about the ways of the modern Human World. She is very good at acting, having acted her way through a number of tough situations, such as getting out of trouble with school teachers and convincing the Kurosaki family to let her stay at their house. Rukia always has trouble finding clothes that fit her, especially when inhabiting a Gigai in the Human World, leading to her stealing clothes from Ichigo’s sister, Yuzu. She likes to climb to high places. Rukia likes everything rabbit-themed, and becomes quite sensitive when someone insults her obsession with them. People often have difficulty understanding her drawings, which are typically rabbit-like, and doesn’t like it when people complain about their quality. Rukia’s favorite foods are cucumber, eggs, and rice dumplings. Personal life In wrestling Finishing moves * Soultaker (Rolling Cutter) Signature moves * Belly-to-back Suplex spun out into a Reverse STO * Corner Forearm Smash * Crossbody, sometimes from the top rope * Diving Double Foot Stomp to an opponent held in the tree of woe position * Diving High Knee, sometimes while springboarding * Dropping down and uppercutting the opponent, as a Back Body Drop counter * Inverted Frankensteiner * Inverted Suplex Slam * Multiple kick variations ** Back ** Disaster Kick (Springboard Roundhouse) – adopted from Cody Rhodes ** Drop, sometimes while springboarding ** Enzuigiri ** Running Single Leg Drop ** Super, sometimes to a kneeling or seated opponent * Muscle Buster * Phoenix Splash * Running Shooting Star Press * Russian Leg Sweep * Sling Blade * Soul Drive (Double Leg Slam) * Spirit’s Release (Flowing DDT) * Suicide Dive * Straitjacket DDT * Turnbuckle Powerbomb, sometimes followed by a Superkick Managers Nicknames * “The Shinigami Original” Entrance themes * “Survive” by Sick Puppies Championships and accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground * APEX Underground Women’s Championship (1 time, inaugural, current) Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment * UWE Queen’s Championship (2 times, current) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:UWE Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers